Touhou vs. Capcom/Mamizou Futatsuiwa
Bio Mamizou Futatsuiwa is a Bake-danuki who is able to morph both herself and other creatures into different forms. Mamizou, proud of her race's esteem, is good natured, albeit with a mischievous streak. She speaks the way an old lady might, and occasionally squints as if she was nearsighted. She isn't one to take a grudge, but she has her limits of niceness. She does enjoy pulling pranks on humans and watching them be confused and flustered. Movelist Skill Cards *Utsusemi Jizo Transformation: Mamizou quickly jumps into the air and transforms into a Jizo Statue, falling on the opponent. *Bizarre Okuri-Chouchin: Her subordinate turns into a ghost lantern, spewing a (fake) will-o-wisp that gives Mamizou some protection. After staying out for a while, the will-o-wisp will chase down the opponent. *Animal Lute Priest: Mamizou summons leaves that transform into birds and assault the opponent. *Youkai Amikiri Transformation: Mamizou’s subordinate turns into an Amikiri (“net cutter": a snake-like youkai with lobster-like claws.) and she rides on him, charging forward gallantly, but if she gets hit by an opponent's attacks, her underling will be hit along with her. *Youkai Karakasa Transformation: Mamizou's subordinate transforms into a paper umbrella and springs up from the ground. *Youkai Tsurube Transformation: Mamizou's subordinate transforms into a well bucket and flies down like a pendulum. *Transformation evasion: Mamizou transforms into her opponent and if hit, she teleports behind them. Spell Cards *Transformation "Youkai World Gate of One Hundred Demons": Mamizou jumps on a torii and several Tanukis disguised as Youkai rush through the transformed gate. *Transformation "Bunbuku Hot Soup Bathtub": Mamizou's subordinate transforms into a large teapot with Mamizou taking a bath in it. The teapot then releases steam. Last Word *"Band of Infinitely Infinite Tanuki”: Mamizou rushes at the opponent and if she connects, she then starts beating up the opponent along with several tanukis. She then exits and throws a large bomb on the dazed opponent. Misc. *Battle Intro: Mamizou appears in her Tanuki form and transforms before saying “Prepare to be astounded!” *Taunt: She floats and says “You’re too gullible.” *Victory Pose: She says “Let's leave it at that for today.” And pours some Sake into a bowl before drinking it. Winning Quotes "Let's leave it at that for today" is something you say when you win, not when running away, you know? You know, I didn’t like it when you called me Old Lady…. It's easy to transform into you. You're already tanuki-like. What? No, I’m not a raccoon, I’m a Tanuki, or Raccoon Dog. Big difference. Vs. Self: No good, no good. I can't tell which one is the real thing. Vs. Reimu: Leaf money is convenient, no? You can use them for donation money or anything. Vs. Sanae: Oh, my sincerest apologies. You seemed to be a shrine maiden, so... Vs. Youmu: By the by, I don't sense the aura of a youkai around you at all. Are you truly a youkai? Vs. Marisa, Alice and Patchouli: There are lots of magicians in the outside world too. Vs. Icirin: It's not easy to transform into a nyuudou. Vs. Byakuren: That's right. Next time we duel why don't we bet on the temple plaque? Vs. Futo: Feng shui utilizes the power of nature. However, we hold powers that surpasses nature's. Vs. Morrigan, Felicia, Juri, Shantae and Cammy: H-H-H-H-Hey! There could be children watching this! You don't have a shred of decency, do you? Show some self-control! Vs. Batsu: My, aren't you a hothead? That's never good for fighting. Would you like some herbal tea to calm your nerves? Vs. Miko: Even if you're a hermit, a human is a human. It's all the same to the people being deluded. Vs. Nitori: What's the power source? Electricity? Steam? Or the unknown... Vs. Koishi: What, you can't read minds? A satori who can't read minds are like tanuki who can't transform into humans. Vs. Kokoro: Oh, you even have a tanuki mask....Wonder what emotion is it? "The face when making immoral scams"......I see. Vs. Suika: This Sake bottle? Oh….You want some? Vs. Sakura: Wait, wait wait. You have a friend who owns a pet Tanuki? How does that even work? Vs. Megaman, Roll, Cirno, Wriggle, Mystia and Rumia: You may be younger, but youth does not beat experience. Vs. Ryu, Ken, Akuma, Gene, Chun Li, Jon Talbain and Meiling: A true warrior should be prepared for whatever form they face. Vs. Hiryu: You of all people should know how deceiving appearances can be. Vs. Yukari: Looks like even you can't escape my deceptive skills. Vs. M. Bison and Wesker: Sorry. I'm nobody's lab rat. Vs. Chris, Jill, Saki and BB Hood: It was just a joke. You didn't have to pull a gun on me. Vs. Sonson, Hayato and Jin: Hey, careful with that! You could tear down the forest! Vs. Amaterasu: Ahh!!! Calm down dog! What did I do?! Vs. Viewtiful Joe: I can do something similar. I just don't see why you would leave yourself wide open by posing during your transformation. Vs. Captain Commando: Let's play a game. See if you can name whoever I transform into. Vs. Frank West and Aya: Why not. Us wildlife could use more media attention. Vs. Reisen: I hate rabbits. Beasts who cannot transform have no future. Vs. Mokou: ‘Cause the bamboo forest’s the rabbits’ turf, I ain’t very fond of it. Vs. Kaguya: But I thought... immortality is just hogwash. Vs. Tessa: Can I read your books? Don't worry. I won't leave prints. Vs. Satori: How can I hide from someone who can read minds? Vs. Firebrand: Stop burning the forest! Vs. Medicine: Don't go and poison my forest! Vs. Anakaris: We tanuki were never meant to be some weird person's pet. Vs. Yumemi: Are you one of those nature geeks I heard so much about? Vs. Amingo: How the hell did that get in the forest? Vs. Nue: Thanks for bringing me here, Nue. I'm really enjoying this place so far. Vs. Kogasa: Hey, don't scare me out of my hiding place! Vs. Spencer: It must suck having to lose an arm like that. Vs. Hina: I've got years worth of fortune, sister. Vs. Masamune: You looked cool-headed at first, but then you exploded at the right time. Talk about unpredictable. Vs. Kasen: You’ve got a long way to go before you can be a hermit, youngster. Vs. Dan: Looks like standing out with all that pink backfired in the end. Vs. Seija: Now go sit in the corner and think about how stupid you are. Vs. Murasa: Tanuki and oceans don’t exactly get along. Vs. Nick: Hey, don’t taint the forest with all that grease! Vs. Seiga: Even if you're a hermit, a human is a human. It's all the same to the people being deluded. Vs. Nero: You saw through my disguise? Not bad, kid. Ending (Ibuki is seen looking for something.) Ibuki: Don! Don! *Sigh* Where is that Tanuki? (Mamizou is seen with Don.) Mamizou: So can you transform? Don: …….. Mamizou: What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue? So what’s it like there? Don:….. (Don walks away.) Mamizou: Well, that was boring. A tanuki that cannot transform? What are the odds? Category:Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Female Characters